1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the cultivation of mycelium and more particularly to a process and use of such cultivation of mycelium to produce carbon dioxide with a non-electrical apparatus in order to benefit indoor gardening and similar human activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon dioxide (CO2) is one of the most abundant gasses in the atmosphere. Carbon dioxide plays an important part in vital plant and animal processes, such as photosynthesis and respiration. During photosynthesis green plants convert carbon dioxide and water into food compounds, such as glucose and oxygen. This process, also called carbon assimilation, has the following chemical reaction:6CO2+6H2O→C6H12O6+6O2.Humans, animals and fungi, in turn, convert food compounds by combining food with oxygen to release carbon dioxide as well as energy for growth and other life activities. This is the respiration process, the reverse of photosynthesis, and has the following chemical reaction:C6H12O6+6O2→6CO2+6H2O.
Fungi, commonly known as mushrooms, and their saprobe relatives perform a vital function in the availability of carbon dioxide and other elements in these processes. As is evident in each reaction, plants and animals use carbon in their respective life and energy cycles. Plants develop through photosynthesis, a process wherein plants use energy from the sun and carbon dioxide to produce carbohydrates, especially cellulose. Animals consume carbohydrates. The waste and non-living organic bodies resulting from these processes are decomposed by the fungi saprobes. These saprobes get energy and nourishment by biochemical decomposition processes, digesting dead or decaying organic matter in the soil. The fungi excrete digestive enzymes and other chemicals directly onto a food source, which induces the matter to break down for consumption by the organism. The fungi then absorb the consumable products.
Some fungi utilize aerobic respiration, which as shown above, is the breakdown of carbohydrates with oxygen into carbon dioxide and water. Others use various anaerobic processes that do not require oxygen, but these processes produce much less energy. Actually, most fungi are capable of doing either, depending on the soil conditions.
The benefits of carbon dioxide supplementation on plant growth and production within the greenhouse environment have been well understood for many years. As discussed, carbon dioxide is an essential component of photosynthesis. Growers regard CO2 as a nutrient. The sugars produced by plants during photosynthesis are then used for growth within the plant, through respiration. The difference between the rate of photosynthesis and the rate of respiration is the basis for dry-matter accumulation (growth) in the plant. In greenhouse production the aim of all growers is to increase dry-matter content and economically optimize crop yield. With increased levels of carbon dioxide, plant growth can be increased and yields may be increased. CO2 increases plant productivity through improved plant growth and vigor. Tangible results of the productivity increased by CO2 supplementation include earlier flowering, higher fruit yields, reduced bud abortion in roses, improved stem strength and flower size.
Growers have attempted to boost CO2 available to indoor growing environments from many varied sources. In the past, carbon dioxide has been supplied to indoor production facilities, indoor growing environments, or greenhouses by using specialized CO2 generators to burn carbon-based fuels such as natural gas, propane, and kerosene, or directly piping it from tanks of pure CO2. These sources have had disadvantages including: high costs of production, increased temperature or moisture in localized areas and to particular plants, disease or contamination such as may occur from incomplete combustion or the presence of foreign chemicals or byproducts. Due to these and other disadvantages, prior inventions have proposed that fossil fuels should no longer be used for indoor gardening.
Even with the goal to cease use of fossil fuels, problems persist with CO2 production methods currently in use. Of course, utilizing fossil fuels is a wasteful process when producing CO2. But with the increasing focus on becoming more “green” and decreasing costs, the continuous use of electricity must be avoided. Use and reuse must be prioritized. Initial set-up and maintenance costs must be reduced. Prior inventions have mandated the use of an electrical mechanism or an electrically activated pump to move the CO2. The ongoing use of electricity and permanent parts such as pumps do not sufficiently decrease the cost of operation for the CO2 production systems. Such systems also need refills and do not provide a recyclable source of CO2. Because those CO2 production methods require the use of continuous electricity, they are not environmentally friendly. Furthermore, increased energy prices make all of these prior CO2 production systems undesirable. A need exists for a method of boosting CO2 production in indoor growing spaces without requiring additional, artificial energy inputs.